


Young Love

by pokimunchies



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Confession, Awkward Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokimunchies/pseuds/pokimunchies
Summary: For Takaki, Chinen was like a gift that slowly turned into a curse every time his eyes fell on him.When he was torn between two choices, he finally realized the great torment of enduring a time bomb much too massive for another year.





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Michiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/gifts).



> Dear Recipient-san,  
> Thank you for giving some interesting plots for me to write. I ended up writing this. I hope you like it! The characters are new to me so I was being careful not to exaggerate things. But it was fun to write and I hope you can enjoy it as much as I did! Love. <3  
> Also shoutout to my amazing beta whom I'll reveal later on. Thank you for your great suggestions and encouragement. Your words bring power. <3

 

 

 

“Takaki, what will you do after graduating?”

A question was aimed at Takaki who was busy doodling something in his notebook, apparently drowned deep in his own thought.

“Hey! Do you hear me?” A small figure knocked him on the head, finally revived him back to reality.

“Eh? Did you say anything?” Takaki scratched the back of his head, looking confused. The little guy; Chinen, who was now in front of him drew his long face, as always when it came to Takaki. Although it was partly because he cared so much for that guy.

“I’m not repeating my question, and don’t pretend like you didn’t hear what I said.”

“I’m sorry? But I really didn’t...” Takaki’s words were snapped and Chinen advanced to snatch the sketch book from Takaki.

“As always you are lost in your own world. What are you even drawing?” There was almost a smile forming on the corner of his lips before Takaki seized the book back into his hand.

“Don’t just anyhow look at people’s belongings!”

Chinen crossed his arms and smirked, “And you were looking at someone’s belongings while drawing that.”

“That... that isn’t like that at all! I only used my imagination...” Takaki closed the book and put it inside his bag, ending the conversation. Chinen didn’t move an inch and kept eyeing Takaki.

“That is one nice sketch.” Too low, almost came out as a whisper. But he made sure Takaki heard it.

 _"_ _Thank you...”_

A teacher came into the classroom at last, and that marked the end of their conversation that afternoon.

 

_====_

 

On the way home, neither Takaki nor Chinen muttered a word. It was the same path they had been walking on for nearly 12 years. The same green grass, the same taste of the wind that dashed their hair to every direction. The same river lined along the way and the silence accompanied the two boys as it flowed with no rush.

The silence that engulfed them slowly breaking into discomfort, for Chinen was always known for being someone who couldn’t stop talking. He jumped around, made jokes and was laughed at for them. He was also known for having an intellectual mind; close enough to those who were born gifted with it.

Probably, that was one of the reasons for his over-excited behaviour.

It was probably more than that. At least for Takaki, Chinen wasn’t only gifted. He himself was a gift to his world.

“Chii...” Takaki broke the silence at last.

Chinen muttered a “yeah?” that was barely heard. But Takaki heard it, of course. He always did.

Sometimes, Takaki thought he could hear Chinen’s heartbeat resonated within him. “What did you ask me this afternoon?”

“It was something that I’ve asked you several times already. I’m getting tired of asking you that.”

A small rock was launched into the water as it resulted in rippling sound. Takaki looked up. To the blue sky over him because he simply couldn’t look at Chinen at a time like this. Also, when this conversation was brought up.

“I’m sorry. I think I wasn’t paying attention. But if that was really the thing you were asking... You know I ain’t changing my mind.”

“What are you going to tell your parents? Dude! There are so many things you can do out there in this world! Especially with that talent of yours.” Chinen couldn’t help it. But he heaved a sigh at last, thinking that whatever he said to his best friend, it wouldn’t change a thing.

“I myself have been thinking about it. What I want to do after this, which direction I want to sail my life to, whom I want to be with... Everything. America seems like a promising place; however, I find my life here in Japan. And I think I can work all these out here. Don’t you think so?” Takaki spoke the words all in one go, not noticing the look on Chinen’s face that turned somewhat blue, and he immediately sensed disapproval from it.

“I don’t think so. I want Takaki to go far. Not just, here. You can do better than that.”

“But... I...” Takaki decided it was enough.

“Chii. Don’t you realised what I’ve always wanted to tell you? I want to work this out with you.”

But words weren’t enough. Takaki approached Chinen and pulled him into his arms. It was warm. Warmer than the last time Takaki could ever remember hugging Chinen like this. Chinen had always been small, he would sometimes made himself comfortable sitting on Takaki’s lap. For that reason, Takaki could feel such a strong brotherly vibe between Chinen and him.

Some years had been tough though, Takaki didn’t know what he felt towards Chinen anymore.

When the talk surfaced in Takaki’s family regarding his father’s plan to send him abroad, Takaki had been in a pinch. He had always wanted to take major in art studies and pursued his dream to be an artist. But this time, he was torn between two choices. He couldn’t simply abandon the only thing he always had. Here, he had a best friend; a brother; both of that at the same time and maybe more. He couldn’t simply describe Chinen’s position in words. And here’s the catch: his father’s intention was no more than a ruse, a ploy to get Takaki to join his friend’s daughter studying in the U.S.

It was Takaki’s turn to sigh now. He wondered if Chinen knew what was going on.

Chinen broke away from Takaki and looked at Takaki with a tint of sadness in his eyes. “I don’t know what do you mean by wanting to work this out with me. We have different direction in life, you know.”

There was a silence. Takaki thought about what to say next. What he’d laid bare in his mind a few moments ago was now gone when he stared back at Chinen’s sharp eyes. “I know. Well, then. What do you want to do after graduating?”

Chinen turned away to face the river in front of them. “I’m going to Tokyo. I’m going to apply to a university there.”

“What?! You never told me about this!”

“If I told you about this, you won’t go to America, right?”

Deep inside, Takaki muttered, _“Even if you don’t, you know I’m still not going.”_

“Maybe...”

Takaki and Chinen continued looking over the horizon, immersing themselves in the faint sound of the water below them. There were some words forming in Takaki’s mind, but he forced himself to hide them. The longer they were hidden, though, the massive they became. His heart was pounding, ready to open his mouth and let out those words before he succumbed to despair again.

 

It was over two years ago after the two made it successfully on the entrance exam, when Takaki realised some things slowly but sure changed between them. Chinen began dating girls at school, though he always told Takaki that he never liked any of them and those girls only wanted him for his brain. Takaki laughed along, unaffected at first, before Chinen told him further about what Chinen did with those girls. Normal things teens do in relationships. Chinen admitted he would not sleep with them, yeah, but strangely there was a tinge of pain, almost a feeling of betrayal in Takaki’s heart.

Chinen, who had always been _his,_ the one who liked to sit between his legs, taking baths together, with whom he did  crazy things, had ever so slowly drifted apart from him.

Takaki stressed out, looking for things to avert his mind from thinking too much about Chinen. After all, Chinen had grown up. He deserved all those kinds of experience. But still, it was painful.

Therefore, Takaki did the same thing. He dated girl after girl, though unlike Chinen, – or at least based on what Chinen told him – Takaki absolutely refused to touch them. He was only up for the free food and distraction. After some time, things will turn sour, and Takaki got used to them so much. He even got labelled as a playboy for his history of dating countless girls at school. As a matter of fact, his face and popularity were his major selling factors.

Takaki hated such life so much after a while and ended up spending his time with paper and pencil. Around a year ago he began drawing and painting his thoughts. Those things kept him sane, except when his eyes fell on Chinen. Chinen had turned into a curse to him. Something too burdensome to resist, and the more he spent his time with Chinen, the more he knew that feeling was real.

 

====

 

For the past two hours, Takaki had been doing nothing else but drawing in his room. He wanted to finish off what he drew at school today, but every time he finished it, eventually he would feel like it wasn’t good enough. He tore the paper and began drawing again. Suddenly, it felt heavy to go on that he crashed on the floor instead and cry silently. It was probably the first time he cried in two years, or so he thought. At some points, Takaki had been pushing himself too hard.

 

_Why not just talk it out?_

 

_Why is it so hard?_

 

_It’s just Chinen?_

 

 _“But it’s so wrong.”_ He rambled. His hand was still clutching a pencil on one side and a piece of paper on the other side, stained with his tears.

 

====

 

“Chii. Come to my house tonight. We have a special family dinner and you’re invited.” Takaki said the next morning, glancing at Chinen from across the table.

“Eh? Did I hear someone saying dinner?!” Their classmate, Yuto, shrieked from behind Takaki at the mention of “dinner.”

“Yeah. And you aren’t invited, Yuto.”

Yuto pouted at the cold answer. “No... why are you so mean to me, Takaki? I miss your mum’s cooking...”

Someone beside him hit his head with a book. “Yutti, you’re too loud!”

“Ouch! Yama-chan, that hurts!”

“You deserve it. Besides, you’ve promised me a dinner! Don’t you try running away from your responsibility.”

Yuto grinned at the reminder. Yamada processed to hit Yuto again. The scene behind Chinen and Takaki turned noisy.

Takaki approached Chinen and whispered to his ear. “So, are you coming?”

Chinen gasped at the gesture. He swore those words that escaped Takaki’s mouth kept on resonating inside his eardrums.

“Um... Yeah, sure! It’s been a long time!”

Takaki smiled at the answer. For once in a long while, Chinen could read the gaiety in Takaki’s eyes.

 

He thought, _“What a wonderful smile...”_

 

_====_

 

“It’s been a long time, Chinen-kun. How have you been?” Takaki’s father said from across the table, eyeing Chinen with such admiration after noting how he had grown taller from the last time he saw him. Chinen smiled broadly. It rarely happened that a person would take notice of his height. He was always a bit insecure about it, so being complimented of getting taller made him feel contented.

“It’s been good, thank you.”

“Thank you for always looking after Takaki, Chinen-kun. I know he’s a spoiled kid, he’s really fortunate to have someone like you beside him.” Takaki’s sister exclaimed, smirking a little at her brother’s direction.

“Shut up.” Takaki threw a glare at his sister. It was partially true that he was a spoiled kid, though. He probably wouldn’t have survived at all if it wasn’t for Chinen who helped him a lot with his study.

They started eating while exchanging words along the way. Takaki would sometimes glance over at Chinen who was sitting beside him. After a few more chit-chat and selection of dessert Takaki’s mom had prepared for them, Takaki raised a hand.

“Yes, you may.” His father said, as if it was a tradition in their family to raise a hand before speaking.  

“Thank you. I have some things to say here.” Takaki turned to Chinen who just barely finished with his pudding. He smiled, making Takaki flustered a little. The awkward feeling continued to grow inside his stomach as he opened his mouth again.

“So... I’ve decided that I’m not going to America.”

Takaki swore he could hear his father sighing. Also, he heard Chinen’s moved on his seat a little too uncomfortably. He probably thought he wasn’t on the right place to react upon Takaki’s words. After a rather long pause and awkward silence, his father spoke without averting his gaze from his wine.

“Alright, son. You’ve told me that like a hundred times already.”

Takaki’s face was going tense as seconds passed by, but he was relieved that he unlocked one level at a time.

“Thank you. Also, I...” Takaki continued, advanced to stand on his feet and regain his composure.

“I need to inform you that I’m currently in a relationship with Chinen. And... I’m going to Tokyo with him after I graduate.”

Chinen froze in his seat. He shook his head, making sure he wasn’t dreaming. He didn’t dare to look anywhere except his now empty plate. The room fell silent for a few seconds before his sister said jokingly, “Oh well... So Chinen-kun is taken by my own brother. What a pity.”

Takaki’s mother looked at his son, trying to grasp what she just heard. She continued with what she was doing shortly after, taking the dishes to the kitchen and waited for his husband to speak up. Meanwhile, Chinen attempted to get up from his seat before Takaki reacted fast enough to step on his foot. He felt sorry for doing that, but this plan of his had to be perfect.

“Oh my, took you long enough to come out from that shell. Off you go.” A glass was placed on the table and Takaki’s father left without a second glance.

After those words, no one said anything. Takaki dragged Chinen to his room instead.

 

====

 

Takaki’s room was still the same as how it looked a few months back when Chinen had visited. He entered the room, feeling a heavy load clinging on his back. Takaki closed the door behind him and hugged Chinen from behind.

“Chii, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to give such excuse just so he would let you not to go to America.” It had been a long while since the last time Takaki heard such emotional tone from Chinen.

“I know... But that was inevitable. He is so persistent.” Takaki begged, holding Chinen tighter as the little guy tried to break away.

“Actually, Chii. I have something to tell you. This is for real.”

Arms no longer wrapping Chinen, Takaki walked closer to his drawer and took out something.

“This is for you.” A piece of paper was handed out to Chinen who was now standing with his arms crossed. He approached Takaki and took the paper. His eyes immediately spotted the small handwriting on the bottom corner. “For Chii.” He couldn’t think straight anymore after seeing what was lying in front of him. That was the same sketch from a few days back. All along, Chinen had been thinking what Takaki had been drawing. He would sometimes peek on him when he was doodling away in class, but he could never make out exactly what Takaki was drawing. It was either halfway done or simply a form of artwork he couldn’t decipher.

Now however, it came clear to him. What Takaki had been drawing was himself. His side view, sitting comfortably on his chair with his sight fixed straight in front of him. The eyes were barely visible, but he could almost see the spark. His most favourite part about the artwork was his hands that were drawn so beautifully. They were clutching on a pen on one side and a book on the other. Chinen was left mesmerized.

“This is amazing. Thank you, Takaki.” For the lack of a better word, really. Chinen was too startled to think of any better compliment. What came after though, startled him even more. Takaki messed his hair like he always did, and he embraced Chinen tightly in his arms.

“I like you, Chii. And this time is for real.”

Chinen gasped, torn in between wanting to hear it again to confirm his hearing or to stop the world from rotating as he could almost feel everything around him started crumbling down.

“What?!” He didn’t exactly shout it out, but he made his point clear. It was so much to his disbelief.

“I like you, Chii. I don’t like seeing you playing around with girls. I want you to be mine.” Takaki grabbed Chinen’s shoulders and looked straight at him. The stare alone was an enough exclamation that he was being serious. Chinen found himself in his own horror, couldn’t find the courage in himself to look back at Takaki.

“First, I’m not playing around. Second, what kind of sick joke are you pulling?”

Rather than pulling away though, Chinen hugged Takaki this time, and it felt like the longest time in his life to take such initiative. This wasn’t all the right time he would like to hug his best friend, but some things needed to be settled.

“I felt so sick when you said in front of everyone that I’m in a relationship with you. But it’s not like we aren’t, either. Hell, dude. You’ve been ruining me.”

Chinen crumbled on Takaki’s arms, wishing he didn’t say the words he had said loud and clear.

“You’re ruining me, too.”

And just like all the time, Chinen was too perfect for Takaki’s arms. The warmness emitted from his body was so irresistible it was almost terrifying. Takaki couldn’t stop himself from basking his hand on Chinen’s back if it was enough to tear the garment apart.

Before neither of them knew it, their lips were attached. At first, they were barely brushing before Takaki made his bold move to help Chinen to overcome his nervousness. Their lips tangled in motion, with Takaki pushing ever so delicately. This was their first time, but with the seconds that passed Takaki swore in his mind he had felt this sensation before. At least in his mind, when he was down and/or bored, when his hand pumped on his own erection and imagined Chinen’s face. There was guilt here and there, but right now it wasn’t in his imagination anymore.

Takaki pulled Chinen closer, made him sit on his lap like he used to. His lips gliding on the skin that was exposed and bit softly on Chinen’s collarbones. Unmistakably one of his most favourite parts of Chinen. Although right now, as he ran his hands along Chinen’s body, each inch of Chinen’s flesh had become his favourite.

Therefore, Takaki decided there was no point of layers of clothes as he tore them one by one.

Chinen was sighing, almost came out as a moan, but apparently he was aware that they were in Takaki’s house and everyone was around. Chinen bit his lips instead and let Takaki carry on with his work.

It was in his mind before, Takaki bringing him up and down in pleasure, licking his body all around, and all the crazy things he had never imagined of being a reality. Yet they were here, sinking in each other’s flesh.

 

There was no turning back.

 

====

 

“Turned out you’re a blushing virgin.” Takaki bit on Chinen’s lower lip lazily. Chinen wanted to smirk, but he couldn’t as Takaki owned his lips now.

 

“You too.” Chinen moaned in between. Takaki chuckled.

 

“Fair to say I reserved myself for you.”

 

Chinen wanted to laugh, but once again, there was no way he could as Takaki's tongue keeping his mouth occupied. He moaned instead, now to the open air, their secret place where no one could find them.

 

Even if anyone did, fuck it.

 

 

Young love. 

 


End file.
